Of Puppies and Friendship
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: He had to make things right with him but not today. Not after the harsh, cold words he spoke to him. We're not best friends anymore! I hate you! His own voice rang in his head several times. The words dug deep in his young, innocent heart, breaking it.


**A/N: ****Hey****, what's up you guys? Caitlin Crosby said to love your flaws but sadly, I can't do that…SIGH…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Carlos! Let's go take Chocolate out for a walk!" Seven year old Kendall suggested. He and one of his best friends, Carlos were at his backyard, playing with his puppy, Chocolate. The puppy was caramel colored and his eyes were big and brown and that made the dog so easy to love. He was Kendall's best friend besides James, Carlos and Logan.<p>

"Kendy, can we use the red leash?" Carlos asked, holding up the shiny red leather leash.

"Sure!" Kendall said, taking the leash and putting it around his puppy. "You know, Carlos…Chocolate reminds me a lot of you," Kendall said, patting his puppy on the head.

"I know, Kendall…You've said that to me lots of times," Carlos giggled and took the end of the leash. "Can I walk him?" Carlos asked, smiling.

"Sure! Just be careful," Kendall warned.

Together, Kendall and Carlos headed out to the sidewalk. They walked silently for a few minutes, taking in the cold Minnesota air and just relaxing but suddenly, Chocolate was barking at something on the other sidewalk. It was a big bone. Carlos was about to walk to the other side of the road to let the puppy have it when Kendall put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"He's not allowed to chew on bones anymore, Carlos…The last time he did, his tooth fell out," Kendall said. Carlos nodded but the puppy struggled against Carlos' grip on the leash, eager to get the bone and eventually, the puppy was too strong for Carlos and his hand slipped from the leash. Chocolate was running to the other side of the road when a truck passed by and hit him. It looked like it happened in slow motion for the two boys. Blood clung to the truck's tires and Chocolate just lay there with his tongue out slightly and a pool of blood surrounding him. The sight was terrifying, it was scary, it was _traumatizing_ and it brought both Kendall and Carlos to tears. Kendall suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Carlos.

"It's your fault!" Kendall yelled, tears flowing uncontrollably down his face.

"Kendy, it was an accident! I'm so sorry!" Carlos said, tears matching wit Kendall's sliding down his cheeks.

"Don't call me that! We're not best friends anymore! I hateyou! You _killed _my dog!" Kendall yelled with a harsh tone before running back to his house, slamming the door to his room and flopping down to his bed to cry.

His dad bought him Chocolate about a year ago for his birthday before he…died. It was one of the few things that his dad left for him. Chocolate was a reminder of how kind, how capable of fun, how caring and how loving his dad was. Kendall had loved his dad so much when he was alive and Chocolate helped him remember that his dad would always be in his heart and all the memories he and his dad had shared.

He had many memories with Chocolate as well. Like, when they would play Frisbee in the park and when they would play fetch in the backyard. Chocolate was the kind of puppy that knew what mood you were in and how to react. Whenever Kendall was frowning, Chocolate would cuddle right next to him and frown with him. Whenever Kendall had a bright, cheery smile on his face, Chocolate would run around the house energetically and sometimes, bring Kendall some toys that they would play with. He was the best dog ever and he loved him very much.

He didn't mean to blame Carlos for his dead dog. He was just in shock because of what happened. He didn't hate Carlos, he _loved _him. He had to make things right with him but not today. He couldn't bear to face Carlos just yet. Not after the harsh, cold words he spoke to him. _We're not best friends anymore! I hate you! _His own voice rang in his head several times. The words dug deep in his young, innocent heart, breaking it. If his own words broke his heart, what more damage will it do to Carlos'?

* * *

><p>Carlos just stood there, staring blank into space while tears carelessly flowed down his face, trying to absorb what Kendall had told him. <em>We're not best friends anymore! I hate you! You killed my dog! <em>It was an accident. Chocolate was just too strong. He was just too _weak. _Carlos couldn't accept the fact that Kendall told him they weren't best friends anymore. They've been through a lot together, even if they've only known each other for two years. They've been there for each other for two whole years. The part where Kendall told him he hated him really broke his heart. Carlos has never felt hated before but he didn't like the feeling. It felt disgusting. It felt like someone was praying for you to get murdered.

When Carlos finally got the capability to move, he walked back to his house, looking dark and sad. He flopped down on his bed to think about things. Chocolate was a great dog. He was like the dog he always wanted to have. When he would visit Kendall at his house, Chocolate always ran to him, wagging his tail, running around him in circles. Once, Chocolate even helped him find his helmet. He lost it at Kendall's house and he sniffed it out for him. Chocolate could be a really crazy puppy sometimes, though. One time, when he was playing with him in Kendall's backyard, Chocolate ruined Mrs. Knight's flower garden. Chocolate was the perfect dog.

As for his friendship with Kendall, maybe he shouldn't try to sort things out with him. Those words were just so intimidating and it really sounded like Kendall meant them. He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard the telephone ring. He climbed out of bed and picked it up.

"Hey, what's up Carlos? It's James…You wanna go to Kendall's place and play with Chocolate?" James asked.

"James, Chocolate is…" Carlos didn't know how to tell James. He loved Chocolate as much as he did.

"Chocolate is what? Cute? If you're gonna say cute, I already know that," James said, cheerfully.

"No, James…Chocolate is _dead_," Carlos confessed, crying all over again.

"What? No, that's…That's not true! You're lying!" James yelled, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

"James, it's true…Chocolate is gone,"

"But…He was just a puppy…Dogs don't die when they're puppies," James said, letting the salty tears slide down his cheeks. "What happened t him, Carlos?" James asked.

That's the part where Carlos froze. James would hate him if he told him but he knew it had to be done.

"Kendall and I were taking him out for a walk this morning…Then, there was…Chocolate was barking at a bone on the other side of the road and he wanted it…I was about to go let him have it but…Kendall told me not to give it to him so…I pulled him away from the direction of the bone but…He was pushing towards it and…James, my hand slipped from the leash and…And…A truck hit him," Carlos explained, a few sniffles and whimpers getting in the way. "It's my fault," he added.

"No, Carlos, it's not your fault! It was an accident!" James said.

"But, James…Kendall _said_ it was my fault! He told me that we weren't best friends anymore…He told me that he _hated_ me," Carlos said. James could barely understand what he was saying since Carlos was crying really hard but he managed to make out some words that made what Carlos said make sense.

"Carlos, no…I swear Kendall didn't mean all that," James said.

"He did, James! He really sounded like he meant it!" Carlos yelled, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. He noticed that he was _yelling _at James and he felt bad about it. "James, I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just—"

"It's okay, Carlos…I understand…But Kendall didn't mean all that, I swear…No matter how much it sounded like he meant it, he wouldn't say something like that…Especially to you, Carlos…He always gives you the special treatment, you're the one he looks out for the most, he cares about all of us but he cares about you a little more," James said, hearing Carlos sniffle before adding, "He wouldn't say all of that to you."

Carlos just fell silent. He said a quiet goodbye to his perfect-haired best friend before hanging up and once again, flopping down on his bed.

* * *

><p>James dialed Logan's number, wanting to tell him about what happened. Logan picked up after the first few rings.<p>

"Hey, Logan…Do you know about…The thing that happened?" James asked.

"No…What thing? Is it something bad?" Logan asked.

"Yeah…It's something bad…Really, really bad," James said, making Logan feel suspense.

"J-James…Just tell me," Logan said.

"Chocolate is dead and because of that, Kendall and Carlos had a fight," James said, straight to the point. Logan's bottom lip quivered and he began to cry. He's had his fair share of memories with Chocolate too. The fact that Kendall and Carlos are fighting just made everything worse. James explained how Chocolate died and Logan just cried harder and harder.

"Logan…It's gonna be okay," James comforted through the phone. He made 'Shhh' noises in an attempt to calm Logan down.

"Okay…I'll be quiet," Logan said, sniffling and wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I have a plan…I'll hang out with Carlos, you hang out with Kendall…Then, we'll get them to apologize or talk to each other or something so that this whole thing will be straightened out," James planned.

"Okay...I miss Chocolate," Logan admitted.

"I miss him too, Logie," James said, a single tear falling.

* * *

><p>It's been days since the accident with Chocolate. Neither Kendall nor Carlos has made a move to apologize or anything. Since then, James and Carlos have been hanging out while Kendall and Logan have been hanging out.<p>

Kendall was still scared of what might happen if he faced Carlos. The look in Carlos' eyes haunted him. What if Carlos didn't forgive him? What if the fight would lead to something worse if he tried to fix it? He's made several attempts of calling Carlos and apologizing but he's been chickening out on all of them, putting down the phone on the first ring.

Carlos still thought Kendall hated him. He thought that if told Kendall he was sorry, he wouldn't be forgiven. He never made an attempt to talk to Kendall. For some reason, he always had in mind how angry Kendall sounded.

James and Logan have been listening intently to Carlos and Kendall. So far, they've learned that they wanted to apologize but were too scared to see what would happen. James and Logan met at James' house to plot on how they could get their best friends to talk to each other and straighten things out.

"Okay, so, James…Kendall said he was scared that Carlos wouldn't forgive him," Logan said.

"Carlos said he didn't wanna talk to Kendall because he thought Kendall hated him," James explained, running his hands through his hair.

"So…How are we gonna do this, James?" Logan asked.

"I don't know! You're the genius!" James pointed out.

"How about…We take them both and lock them somewhere and we won't let them out until they fix things?" Logan suggested, having another one of those moments where he has great ideas.

"That's awesome, Logan! Where are we gonna put them?" James asked, scratching his head.

"Uh…I don't know…Let's lock them in your room?" Logan suggested.

"Yeah…Okay...Good idea…But how are we gonna get Kendall to go in my room? I mean, he and I haven't talked since Chocolate...died," James said.

"I'll take care of that," Logan said joining his hands together.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, come on! Let's go!" Logan yelled dragging Kendall outside.<p>

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked, feeling his wrists hurt because of Logan pulling him.

"Somewhere…" Logan answered, taking big steps to the direction of James' house. Once they reached the porch of James' house, Kendall stared at Logan in shock.

"But Logan! He and I haven't talked since…Chocolate died and I think he's mad at me for what I told Carlos!" Kendall argued, fighting against Logan's grip.

"Kendall, don't be a baby! Come on!" Logan yelled, somehow managing to pull his hockey loving best friend into James' house. He dragged Kendall to the front of James bedroom, waiting for James to show up with Carlos.

"Logan, I don't wanna be here," Kendall said, sounding uneasy. He looked from side to side as if something was gonna pop up anytime. Logan just rolled his eyes, keeping a hold of Kendall's wrist so that he wouldn't be able to escape. After a few minutes, James and a happy looking Carlos showed up.

"Where's the candy?" Carlos asked James. Carlos turned his head and saw Kendall. His happy mood suddenly dissolved. James quickly opened the door and shoved Kendall and Carlos inside.

Kendall and Carlos stumbled and fell to the floor, lying on top of each other. They quickly stood up and there was a tense silence in James' room. Kendall stared intently into Carlos' cute mocha eyes, searching for any trace of emotion. Kendall opened his mouth to say something but Carlos cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Carlos said, little tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm the one who has to apologize, Carlos…I said a lot of mean stuff to you…I didn't mean it, I swear…I love you," Kendall said, hugging Carlos. He felt Carlos lay his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Kendall…I have to apologize too…I'm sorry for…Killing Chocolate," Carlos said, letting his unshed tears fall at the mention of the dog's name.

"You didn't kill him…It was an accident, Carlos…I'm sorry for blaming you," Kendall said, apologizing again. Kendall pulled away from the hug. He looked deeply into Carlos' gorgeous eyes once again. Carlos was smiling sweetly and all traces of sadness were gone. Kendall kissed his goofy best friend on the forehead, unable to resist the temptation.

"W-what was that for?" Carlos asked, blushing an adorable shade of pink.

"I don't know…For being my best friend?" Kendall said, looking down on the floor, blushing his own shade of pink.

"But, best friends don't kiss!"Carlos said.

"They do now!" Kendall said, chuckling before taking Carlos by the hand and turning the door knob. Once he opened the door, James and Logan fell in. They assumed they were listening to their conversation.

"Ow! Okay, that hurt a lot!" Logan squeaked, getting up and dusting the dirt from his sweater vest.

"I'm the one you fell on!" James said, fixing his hair.

"So…You guys made up?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Kendall and Carlos said simultaneously.

"Logan and I were listening to your conversation…You guys kissed?" James asked.

"No! We didn't—"

"Yes…We did but…If you're close enough to your best friend, you kiss!" Kendall said, confirming the fact.

"And who made that rule?" Logan asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I did!" Kendall stated proudly.

"How are you doing without Chocolate, Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Honestly, not so good…I miss him a lot," Kendall said, looking down.

"Don't worry! You still have us, right?" James said.

"Yeah…I mean, at least one of you didn't die!" Kendall said, his mood getting brighter.

"Don't bring up that thought!" Logan said, folding his arms.

"Okay, _enough _of this already, guys! Let's go watch some cartoons!" James suggested, running to the TV in the living room. The three followed after their best friend and everything was back to normal.

**A/N: This would've been better if my mom wasn't yelling at me to go upstairs and sleep… That has got to be the longest thing I've ever wrote…I'm supposed to be updating "Ten Moments I Loved You" but I'm doing it tomorrow…I've been working on this bit by bit for about four or five days now and I really wanted to finish it and post it already…So, anyways…I love you guys and thanks for the support and stuff…Thanks for telling me I'm actually good at something…LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
